


Michael Myers likes piss

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Grinding, I mean having the hots for a dude whos constantly trying to kill you probably isnt good, I think? Thats the name, M/M, Murder Kink, Piss kink, Predator/Prey, Reader gets horny at bad times easily, Unhealthy crushes, Watersports, Wetting, What if u tried to kill me and we were both boys, and so does Michael, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: It's 2:41 am and I'm going to a con in the morning yet here I am.Reader likes certain things about the Entity's realm, and definitely dislikes a lot,Michael is in both of those categories





	Michael Myers likes piss

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even played dbd

There was quite a bit of things you liked about the Entity's realm,

You liked how after a trial any injuries you got were gone almost immediately, never left any scars, and you liked your new friends, the survivors.

You also disliked a lot, though.

You disliked the trials, you disliked being injured in the first place, you disliked half the killers ~~even if some were hot~~ , and you _just_ discovered this, but you also dislike how apparently what happens outside or before a trial, will stay during a trial,

That's how you got here.

With a full goddamn bladder, during a trial, and not just any trial.

A trial with _Michael fucking Myers._

The killer you just _had_ to have a crush on,

It was weird, yeah, a little fucked up, yeah, but hey, you have a thing for masks, and tall guys, and tall guys with masks that can kill you and try to kill you-

That was besides the point, though, you can think about your fucked up kinks later, right now though, you had to focus.

You could barely pay attention to who the other survivors were with you, you had thought after the trial started your bladder would just..be fine, but that is _not_ what happened,

No, you had to focus on staying alive, and fixing generators, while trying not to fucking piss yourself, and it was hard.

It was _especially_ hard when you realized, after hearing a scream, that the others were all dead, you were alone, _god damn it._

You just wanted this trial to be over, at this point you didn't care how, hell you almost _hoped_ it would be by Michael,

And speaking of the devil, right when you were almost done fixing a generator you heard a _snap_

Fear starting to overtake you, you stopped what you were doing and got on your feet, and spun around to face him.

You looked around to see if you could make a run for it, but _right_ as you started to move your legs, _right_ as Michael started to move towards you,

You felt it.

You were pissing yourself.

You were pissing yourself, in front of Michael fucking Myers.

You felt the warm liquid fall down your legs, staining your pants, and you froze up, feeling tears threaten to fall down along with your emptying bladder.

You saw Michael tense up as he stopped his movement just like you did, the moonlight helped you see his eyes through his mask, he was looking down at your crotch.

You felt utterly humiliated, you pissed yourself not just in front of someone about to murder you, but the person you liked, you were almost about to ask him to just kill you there when you noticed something.

He was hard.

He got hard, watching you piss yourself.

Oh.

You could almost relate, sometimes during trials, especially one's with Michael, you could feel yourself..get a little excited, the chase was nice.

You felt your breath hitch, only able to make a small sound, and his head shot up, making you jump a little from surprise.

"I-I-" you didn't know what you wanted to say, but before you could even think of what to say he started to walk towards you, still staring right at you.

You backed up against a tree, your breath started to get fast, from fear and some excitement,

When Michael was finally in front of you, he brought up his knife, making your eyes widen, you closed your eyes and braced yourself for the pain, only for it to not come, just to hear the sound of the knife being stabbed into the tree.

You opened your eyes, and looked up at Michael, he was breathing heavy, and grabbed your hips as he pulled you towards him, you could feel him against your now cold and still wet pants, he started to grind into you,

You couldn't hold back as you let out a soft moan, closing your eyes.

Maybe you would like this part of the realm, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probs the closest to sex I've written for a fic


End file.
